An American werewolf in Sunnydale
by FrodoTheHutt
Summary: A new monster appears in Sunnydale, but will it be a new ally or Buffy's greatest foe? Please Read and Review!
1. The Wolf Appears

Set in early 3rd season. Angel is back already, enjoy!  
  
It was like any other night of patrolling, Buffy had killed three vampires already and the night was still young. It didn't matter though, she was the chosen one, the slayer and this was her life. Not much of a life, she thought as she made her way through Sunnydale cemetery. All well, at least she had Angel back, and he was becoming more and more like his old broody self every day, at least she had him. Buffy crossed through the cemetery and headed into town.  
The Bronze was packed as usual when she passed it, full of drinking and already drunk teenagers. Buffy thought she could vaguely make out Willow and Xander as she went by. How she wished she could join them, but then she would have to deal with a very angry Giles next morning as a result. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Buffy continued to ponder as she reached the more vampire filled parts of Sunnydale, one more sweep, she decided, then it would be time to join her friends.  
Buffy was just passing an alleyway when she heard a noise. A noise that always meant work and pain for her, a noise that could literally chill your blood cold in this town. A scream.  
Breaking into a run, Buffy dashed into the alley. It wasn't too hard to find the source of the scream. Two vampires were dragging a young girl towards one of the more abandoned looking buildings, the girl did not look like she'd been bit yet, but had instead been bashed around. Blood was leaking from a corner of her mouth and her light black hair was slopped around her face.  
"Hey boys!" Buffy yelled in a very defiant tone. The two vampires instantly swirled around to face her. "Care to pick on someone shorter and most likely more helpless than you?" The vampires let go of the girl and one charged forward.  
Buffy sidestepped and close-lined him as he went by. The vampire fell to the ground and Buffy expertly drove a stake into his heart. The other vampire glared at her. "Slayer!" He hissed, exposing his fangs. "I've always wanted to fight you." "Then this is your lucky but final night." Buffy retorted.  
The remaining vampire came at her, arms spread wide. Buffy leaped onto a dumpster that was on one side of the alley. The vampire went towards her slowly, not wanting to repeat the mistake of it's fallen comrade. It let out a long, menacing, hiss at Buffy who looked completely unimpressed. "Why don't you just give it up, Slayer?" It spat. "There's no way you can win." Buffy smiled, then leapt from the dumpster, onto the vampire, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Buffy was first to get up, and she threw a kick into the vampires side, knocking him down as he tried to get up. She reached down and grabbed the vampire by it's shirt collar and hoisted him up. Dangling her enemy before her she slammed a fist into the side of its head, dislodging a fang as she did so. She let go of the vampire, who staggered back to face her. "That one will cost you." It snarled and charged again. Buffy dropped down to one knee and lashed out with her leg. The vampire was caught and tumbled to earth. Buffy rolled over to it and stabbed it through the heart. The vampire let out a scream and was no more.  
Straightening up, Buffy turned to look and the girl and got a big surprise. A creature was stranding over the girl. A creature that looked like a werewolf.  
Buffy glanced up at the sky, no full moon was visible, how then was this possible? The creature turned it's green eyes to her. Its jaws parted to reveal two rows of sharp, white, fangs. It stood at seven feet tall, it's body covered in gray fur. Two ears stood above a almost completely animal head and a short tail could be seen poking out form behind it. It's legs and arms both ended in claws, and it was bringing them to bear on Buffy. Definitely a werewolf. Buffy looked up at the sky again, it couldn't be. Willow's boyfriend Oz was a werewolf and he could only change during a full moon. Nevertheless a werewolf was standing before her and it looked mad.  
"Nice doggy, "Buffy began. "Would you like a bone?" The wolf seemed to glare at her after this comment. Then it did something Buffy didn't expect. It turned and picked up the girl and turning back to Buffy, it spoke. "Out of my way, Slayer," It growled in a low, rumbling, voice. " Or I'll kill you as fast as you killed those vamps." And with that, the wolf turned and leapt up, grabbing the wall of the alley. "Don't follow me." It snarled back down to Buffy. "Otherwise your friends at the Bronze will suffer." The werewolf holstered itself onto the roof, and, still carrying the girl, turned and vanished.  
Buffy was stunned. What the hell was this thing? How could it change without a full moon and how did it know about Willow and Xander? Buffy raced out of the alleyway. She would have to wake up Giles, he had to know about this. Maybe he could tell her what that thing was and what it was doing in Sunnydale.  
  
So what did you think? Anxious to hear reviews. Will right more if demand is great enough. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. The Following Morning

"This is Extraordinary!" Giles proclaimed as Buffy told him the events of the night before.  
  
"Not from my point of view" Buffy responded. "It was dangerous Giles, not extraordinary."  
  
"Well yes, I'm sure it was," Giles answered. "What I meant was that this is a very rare werewolf. In all my years I've never heard of one that could talk while transformed." He began pacing around the library, something that supposedly helped him think, all it did for Buffy was to give her a slight headache.  
"Should I tell Xander and Willow?" She asked. "And Oz, wouldn't he like to know about this?" Giles thought for a moment." No, not yet, they don't have to worry about this for awhile." "But Giles, it knew them, it knew I was friends with them, how is that possible?" Buffy studied Giles, waiting for his reply. "You know, it is possible that is werewolf is Oz." Giles said at last. "What!" Buffy retorted. "Giles there was no full moon, and Oz can only change then." "Do we know that?" Giles replied. "Buffy, for all we know Oz can change whenever he wants to. Maybe he's too scared to tell us or maybe he, himself, doesn't know it yet. All I'm saying is we must consider every option." Buffy stood up to go, she was not liking the idea that that creature in the alley was her friend, though Giles was right. Oz could be changing at any time at not know it. "What should I do?" Buffy asked, looking back at Giles. He was sitting at his desk and looked up at her words.  
"You should be cautious." He said at last. "Whatever this thing is, it clearly can do you harm." He looked down at the book in front of him. "There's something else Giles," Buffy said. "That werewolf, he didn't act like a werewolf." Giles studied her face, waiting for her to go on. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It, it acted like it was in control, like the human inside knew exactly what it was doing, something Oz definitely can't do. I don't think it was your average werewolf." Giles stood up and crossed over to wear he kept his books on demons. "I'll get working on this right away." He told her. "You better get to class now." Buffy smiled at him and turned to leave. "Oh and Buffy." Giles called, looking at her. "Good luck tonight." "Thanks!" Buffy called over her shoulder as she left. She had an uneasy feeling she would need it.  
  
Read and Review please. Chapter Three coming soon! 


	3. Enter Angel

"Look, I know we agreed to stay out of each other's way but this is important." Buffy said softly to Angel. She had decided to come see him after school, he seemed like the only other person who could help.

Angel was silent. She had told him the story, the vamps, the girl, and the wolf. "Are you sure there was no full moon?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you there wasn't." Buffy replied. Angel nodded. "You're sure though?"

"Positive." Buffy said. "It was too dark for there to have been a full moon" Buffy was starting to doubt Angel had believed one thing she said. "I need you to help me find out what it was." She said directly, before Angel could question anything else about her story.

"The wolf?" He questioned. "No, the dumpster." Buffy retorted. "Sorry." Angel said broodingly. "I'll pull some contacts ok, see what I can turn up, but odds are if Giles' books have nothing on it, no demon will know anything either."

The sun began to set in the distance as Buffy and Angel continued talking. "Have you been doing alright?" Buffy asked, feeling as though they had pressed the other matter far enough. "Fine." Angel replied. " It's getting dark Buffy, you should go." Buffy was taken aback, she had wanted to start a normal conversation, try to ease the odd feelings between them, and Angel was just going to toss her out? " Ok." She said shortly. "See you again soon." She turned to go. "Buffy," Angel started. She turned. "Thanks for stopping by." He said. Buffy smiled. "Anytime." She said and left.

After a quick patrol it seemed as if all had returned to normal, at least, as normal as anything was in Sunnydale. Her home looked especially inviting as Buffy neared. Nothing tonight, she thought to herself, no problems, I can finally sleep, the wolf can wait.

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy called as she entered. Her mother came out of the kitchen, the look on her face drove the serenity straight from Buffy. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh Buffy, it's Willow." Her mom breathed. "What happened?" Buffy asked quietly. Her mother looked so worried. "She's gone." She whispered.

Chapter 4 coming soon, please R&R!


End file.
